Kaoru Kuraki
=Official Biography= ---- *Name: Kaoru Kuraki *Nationality: Japanese *Gender: Female *Age: 16 years old (apparent) / 5 years old (actual) *Birthday: December 13 *Occupation: “Idol” singer *Height: 1.62 m *Weight: 45 kg *Blood type: B *Interests: Watching TV, singing *Hobbies: Karaoke *Good in sports: Swimming *Favorite food: Sweets, specially cheescake *Most valued things: Her family and her dog *Hates: Driver's license exam, laboratories This JPop Idol singer of was actually produced by LSAI (Life, Science and Artificial Intelligence), consortium of an Asia from the East, with secret support for the Government. She is the 13th android created by LSAI, and the first perfect female android. Kaoru is not aware of her true identity, since LSAI implanted memories inside her: A simple and lucky girl, Kaoru grew up in a loving family, and at the age of 16 she became a great pop singer with innate super powers. When the Xuan Dou Tournament begins, Kaoru enters representing LSAI; without her consent, she's installed a spy chip to monitor Shanwoo. 'Plot details' *'Nature:' Android *'Energy:' Self-created Kinetic energy *'Fighting Style:' Super-Technology *'Membership:' LSAI (unaware of) Kaoru fights using her superhuman android body, but she doesn't seem to realize she's not a human. Her techniques involve the usage of her own kind of energy, that she could shoot in form of projectiles, engulf herself into, or even create barriers to reflect the opponent's attacks. She also seems to have a certain degree of technopathy, as she can make her concert equipment (laser beams and fireworks) attack the opponent. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Potential Energy Refraction (势能折射): → A' Kaoru raises his hand hitting the enemy with the edge of her hand. *'Potential Energy Friction (势能摩擦): (Air) ↓ B' Kaoru attacks the opponent with her hips. If she hits, she will bounce up. Can be done at any height of the jump. If done quickly enough, it can be followed-up with air version of Parallel current or even Thermal Energy; if not followed-up immediately, the combo is dropped and Kaoru can't be controlled until she lands. Specials *'Kinetic Energy • Focus A (动能•焦点A): ↓ ↘ → A / C (also in air)' Kaoru shoots an energy ball forward. When it hits a jumping opponent, it will cause a knockdown. She can do it in air too, and the ball will travel forward. She floats in the air for a second while shooting the ball in air, later returning to her original trajectory. *'Kinetic Energy • Focus B (动能•焦点B): ↓ ↘ → B / D (also in air)' Kaoru shoots an energy projectile upwards in a diagonal. If she does the move while in air, she will shoot diagonally downards instead; she floats in the air for a second while shooting the ball in air, later returning to her original trajectory. The ball while bounce after hitting the ceiling or floor and proceed in an opposite direction. *'Kinetic Energy • Parallel Current (动能•平流): ↓ ↙ ← B / D (also in air)' Kaoru charges towards the enemy while engulfed in energy. If she hits an opponent on the ground, it will be launched and knocked down; there's chance to juggle. When doing this move in the air, Kaoru dives diagonally towards her enemy. *'Kinetic Energy • Star Shield (动能•星盾): → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C' Kaoru creates an energy shield on front of her. It deals four hits and can juggle the enemy. It also deflects projectiles, including most of Super projectiles. If a projectile is shoot diagonally down, she will still reflect it forward. Supers *'Thermal Energy • Glaring Star (热能•群星闪耀)： ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Kaoru shoots a quicker and way more powerful energy projectile to the opponent. If it hits with a dry strike, it will send the opponent flying and knock it down. Good damage, and the speed of this projectile is faster. The MAX version is even bigger, quicker, faster and deals more hits and way more damage. The shout of Kaoru while performing the super attack is different and the balls hold a little onto the opponent before dealing the whole damage. *'Thermal Energy • Starry Realm (热能•星光领域)： ↓ ↘ → ↘ ↓ ↙ ← A / C (also in air)' └─'Thermal Energy • Satellite Flight (热能•星间飞行)： ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Kaoru star whirling on her place while emitting energy around, that shields her and hurts the opponent. It can juggle the opponent on a corner. Regular projectiles won't pass that defense, but super projectiles yes. Kaoru poses after the move ends, leaving her open to attacks for a second. If you input the motion ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C before the moves ends, Kaoru will create an energy explosion around her and will bounce backwards, landing safely; the energy explosion will stay on her place for a moment, holding the opponent. The MAX version shoots simultaneously a swarm of energy balls that fill the screen and deal intense damage if juggling the enemy. If the opponent is too close, all the energy balls will hit it point blank, dealing huge damage and scoring 48 hits, the bigger in the game. Kaoru can't eject herself after MAX version. Hidden Esoteric *'Thermal Energy • Sky Flight (热能•飞向苍穹): In air, ↓ ↙ ← ↓ ↙ ← B + D' Kaoru dives diagonally, if the attack touches the opponent, concert equipment will appear around Kaoru, with lasers that shoot the opponent, and fireworks that burst on it. Kaoru will pose after the attack finishes. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =Official artwork= ---- Kaoru_1.jpg cemHRacYBwUgE.jpg Kaoru_60.png Kaoru Alt.jpg KaoruB_60w.jpg =External links= ---- *Kuraki Kaoru's official profile page *XD-Central: Kaoru Kuraki Profile (Unofficial Translation) *Kaoru extra data Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:LSAI